spacetruckersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutant
Mutants, known colloquially as "Muties”, are human mutants who evolved into what some consider a different branch of homo sapiens after the Pebble Island V-Reactor meltdown of 2053 had mutated the population of the Falkland Islands and the Canton meltdown of 2076 had mutated a significant portion of the population of Canton, Ohio. Though not formally recognised as a separate species by the Galactic Union, the Earth Federation does formally recognise mutants as a separate species, leading to many accusations of discrimination. Many mutants find the term 'mutant' or 'mutie' derogatory, preferring the term 'genetically challenged'. Physiology Mutants are humans with mutations. The nature of these mutations varies from mutant to mutant. Some mutants have very obvious mutations, such as extra limbs or digits, but others are almost indistinguishable from ordinary humans. Some mutants develop extrasensory powers, while others have no special powers at all. Over time two beneficial mutations have evolved: greater numbers of ganglions in the brain - leading to greater memory and intelligence; and immunity to certain poisons and toxins. Most other mutations lead to greater susceptibility to disease and a shorter average life span. While interbreeding between uninfected humans and mutants is possible, the union often leads to complications during pregnancy, especially with mutant mothers. History In 2053 the Pebble Island V-Reactor, developed by the United Kingdom in the Falklands in 2047, exploded. The V-radiation from the blast infected the entire population of the Falkland Islands and by 2055, the first signs of genetic mutation in the children of V-radiation sufferers was recorded. In 2076, the Canton V-Reactor suffered a meltdown and a significant portion of Canton Ohio was infected. In 2086 the Falklands ceded from United Kingdom and became the Democratic Republic of the Falkland Islands. Arnold Parker became the first mutant president of the republic. Despite the advances in the Falklands, mutants in Ohio became increasingly more discriminated against. The Klu Klux Klan became particularly vocal and in the 2080s and 2090s, many mutants were brutally murdered, forcing many off-world. In 2092 President Arnold Parker was assassinated by the Klu Klux Klan during a visit to Canton. A number of subsequent riots led to Mars Base 3 being declared a haven for mutants, and to this day boasts the largest concentration of mutants in the galaxy. Canton remains a slum, where mutants are exploited and abused by the American Federation Government. Society and Culture Due to frequent abuse and discrimination, mutant families are generally more close-knit and their society more private, in itself leading to suspicion and resentment. Mutants generally prefer to live away from Earth (if not in the Falklands), where a higher concentration of aliens results in mutants receiving less stares than they do on Earth. Notable Mutants Arnold Parker - President of the Democratic Republic of the Falkland Islands from 2086-2092 Game Rule Information Considered to be of the humanoid, organic type. Racial Traits 1 D6 HD (unless altered by mutation) +4 skill points at level 1 (+2 per each subsequent level) +1 feat at 1st level The ability to become a psion or paladin (if these classes are not chosen, it is assumed the mutant does not possess psionic abilities) Can choose a mutation out of the following list: * Abnormal Tumorous Growth: +8 Intimidate, -2 Charisma * Abnormal Eye growth: -2 Perception, Darkvision * Extra arm: +1 Strength, -1 Constitution * Extra leg: +1 Agility, -1 Constitution * Hyperactive Brain: +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution * Hypersensitive eyes: +4 perception, -1 to all attack rolls in daylight * Redundant Organs: HD changed to 1 D10, -2 Reflexes * Toxin immunity: +4 Constitution, -2 Strength, -2 Wisdom Category:Races Category:Game Rule Information Category:Humans Category:Mutants